


Falling

by drawmelikeurotp



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Is now being continued as a story and will not stay as a oneshot because reasons ;_;, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Warning: amnesia, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawmelikeurotp/pseuds/drawmelikeurotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-ya!" What was that?  I just...heard a voice. Screaming my name.  From..above me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was falling.

How?

How am I falling?

I'm Izaya Orihara, and could have moved...

But I didn't.

And now-

...Stupid gangs. Stupid Shiki. Stupid stupid stupid.

Fuck...

The windows from the building were quickly in my vision and then weren't. That was the last thing that I wanted to see before I hit. I quickly turned my body to the ground, giving eye contact to the people below me.

Some taking pictures and... some smiling and waiting for me to...

...It doesn't matter to me anymore.

I may be a master of parkour, but I couldn't save myself from a 275 foot drop. Even if I could, I'd probably be paralyzed for life after that. Or at least that was what happened to Hiroshi Nagakawa. I wonder how he's doing-

"-ya!"

What was that?

I just...heard a voice.

Screaming my name.

From..above me.

I turned my body back around towards the night sky. Stars, planes, a helicopter-

"IZAYA! HANG ON!"

... Shiz-

Shizu-

No. No, impossible. He wouldn't save me. He hates me. He's down on the ground just like everyone else, savoring this moment.

"NO! HOLD OUT YOUR HAND!"

His glasses...were gone.

His hair blowing past his face.

Eyes...wide.

The bartender getup covering his body just like every day--

Just what the hell was he doing?

"DAMN FLEA! YOUR HAND! NOT THE DAMN PARKA!"

Tsk. Fine. Here, you brute. Take my damn hand.

"Wha-"

"Just put your arms into my chest. Your face, too. It'll all be over soon."

I did as told. I was facing my humans again. I couldn't feel myself falling with the wind pushing into my back anymore.

Instead, I hid my face into the monster's warm chest, my arms crushed in between my face and his. My legs...intertwined against his.

I make a correction.

I was no longer falling.

We were.

::::

"Is...is he going to be okay?"

"Iza-nii, wake up! He's still breathing, right?"

"Of course, Mairu. He's fine. Just..."

"Hurt."

"Yes, Kururi. He...he is _extremely_ hurt."

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Yes, Celty. There is a slight chance of paralyzation, but other than that, I think death isn't going to happen."

"Thank goodness Iza-nii only has a dislocated ankle, huh, Kururi?"

"Yes. Heal. Fast."

_Tap tap tap_

"Aww, do we have to? Can't we stay over for the night?"

"I don't think your brother would want you to miss school even if he is in pain. He can take care of himself."

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"I guess your right. Well you know my number and stuff, so if anything happens to Iza-nii and he ends up dying, you'll be next~!"

_Slam_

"Man! Izaya, you have some strange sisters, dontcha?"

...

I sure do.

::::

_Whack_

"Ow! Shinra, that hurt!"

"Well you could have at least told me you were awake, you idiot! You're bleeding again!"

Oh. What a predicament.

"I had to keep out the part of the story where you broke your ankle and you scraped some skin off... aren't you in pain?"

You shouldn't be asking me that. I'm fine. However-

"You needn't worry 'bout him. He'll be okay...I think."

"You _think_? You bastard, don't think! Know!"

Shinra sighed and put his fingertips to his forehead and pinched it. His eyebrows drooped in concentration...what was he thinking about?

The idiot opened his eyes, this time nervousness clearly shown through his body language. "He's not fine, okay? I was wrong about that bit. He's--umm, how to put this... well-"

"Yea?"

I froze with what he said next.

::::

"You dumbass." I spoke quietly, clearly hearing the monotone _beep beep beep_ from the heart monitor across from me. "You dumb brute why- why- why did you save me?"

Silence. I kept talking, albeit quieter, "You could have watched me die, or-or I could have been fine with you pushing me off instead of the asshat of a gang leader." I didn't feel my voice shaking, "Instead you fell right after me, grabbing me and sh-shielding me--"

_beep... beep..._

"And now look what you've done. You've gone and hurt yourself."

 _beep... beep... beep.._.

"I have to go and fix my records on you now, protozoan." I paused, holding my hands out in front of me like I'm showing an article off a newspaper. "Shizuo Heiwajima, age 24, Monster of Ikebukuro but not anymore because he's _fucking stupid_."

I grit my teeth together unto my bottom lip, making it bleed. "Do you know how hard it was to watch you do that? Falling down toward me like...like some smitten prince catching his princess?" I grabbed his collar hastily, trying to catch my breath but failing. " _Do you, Shizu-chan?_ " I questioned, looking at his closed eyelids. He slept so easily...

"Answer me." I say, bringing my forehead to rest against his. He was extremely warm.  _"Answer. Me._ " I say louder, hoping for some movement of any sort for him to speak, move... something.

 _ANYTHING_.

"God damnit." I curse, before pressing my bleeding lips against his unmoving ones. It was all I had left; hope. I brought one hand to cup his cheek and pressed my lips harder unto his.

_pleasepleasepleaseplease_

The blood had stopped and stained his mouth-- I don't care. Tears run fast down my cheeks as I kiss his forehead, jaw, cheeks, neck, nose, eyelids, chin and lips again and again and again.

_wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup_

I'm growing desperate with every passing second. I move my lips from his and squeeze him into a hug, pressing my face into his chest once more.

_i'mherei'mherei'mhere_

_Please don't leave me._

_Please wake up._

_Shizu-chan!_


	2. Chapter 2

"-So i went and checked up on Shizu-Shizu a little while ago, and he still hasn't said anything. But I did show him a few doujinshi's and manga since I got bored even though he had his eyes closed. Maybe he was trying to ignore me so I kept talking to him--hey, are you listening to me?"

...

"Iza-chan! Naa~ don't play the quiet card on me now!"

"Erika! Just leave him be. He needs to be alone for now."

"But Dota-"

"Just stop."

I could hear Erika sigh and start to walk away. Deep down I thanked Kadota for getting her off my back. I could have said it out loud, but that would make things worse, wouldn't it?

I took as much patience as I could muster up without lifting my head from my work desk. The van gang had been hanging around the apartment for some time now, just to check up on me (their words.) They've been asking questions like how I was doing, am I eating well, et cetera. I've been giving answers to the best I can without looking at them.

My head has been facing towards my open windows for over four hours now. I know there's a cramp willing to show itself hanging in between my neck muscles. I know I needn't move much to look at the time blinking at me from the clock on my computer, so I do so. _5:57 AM_. The sun was just now starting to rise. Again. _It's been three days, 22 hours. 34 minutes, and 11 seconds._ Yes, I've been counting. I mean, if you worried about someone's health, you'd do the same, right?

I know what you're thinking: _'What the hell happened to you, Izaya? Where'd the hatred go? Whatever occurred between you and him? You're supposed to hate Shizuo. You're enemies, you could never feel that way about each otherblahblahblahblah--'_

Don't get the wrong idea here. I still hate him. We still fight. We still call each other by the names we've always called one another. Normal typical things anyone would find us doing on the streets of Ikebukuro.

But... You don't know the whole story.

::::

_2 1/2 months ago..._

Mairu and Kururi caught me one day by surprise with a phone call. I was in the middle of a very busy meeting with the most popular of gang leaders when it happened.

 _'Iza-nii, you need to meet up with us quickly! Kururi is hurt, and needs you here!'_ Mairu yelled, and it sent me out of my chair. I asked quietly where she was at when all the leaders stopped to look at me in question . I ignored them when she answered, _'Russia Sushi. Simon's been watching her for a bit, but she really wants you here!'_ I hung up the phone stating I was on my way and bent to a bow in apology. Rest assured everyone was okay with my leave since they started talking again when I shut the door.

I met up with them at the front of Russia Sushi like told, and I instantly realized I was played when both girls were up and jumping around me with wide smiles on their faces. I was about to scold them and walk out back to the meeting when both of them stopped. A slam of a glass was heard and I looked up.

Oh.

Shizu-chan was there.

Why didn't I notice him when I first walked in? Exactly how long was he there until he noticed me? Were both my sisters hiding while he was here? Did _they_ lead him here? These questions ran through my mind as I smirked at the broken glass and the blurred outline of the manager's yells ringing in my ears.

I then looked back at the two girls who were standing in between me and Shizu-chan now. Mairu was wagging her finger towards the protozoan and Kururi was simply standing in front of me. Just what were these girls up to?

"Alright, you're going to listen to us loud and clear, and not say a word as we--mostly me-- explain." Mairu started, giving a long glare at Shizuo who simply scowled. "Yuhei Hanejima is coming to town in two days and is rumoured to stay with a friend or family member."

At this, Yuhei's brother-in-secret froze and his eyes widened. Oh, so he didn't know his own brother was coming into town? That's truly a sad sight. "Sure, he's been here before, but we have to catch him and stallllltaaaake a picture with him, and we don't want you two getting in the way."

"Yuhei...autographs?"

"Oh yeah! Autographs too!"

I was about to say something but Shizu-chan beat me to it. "Now how the hell are you planning on keeping us away from the other?" Seems like me and him had the same question anyways. What Mairu said next made my breath hitch.

"Simple. We're going to make you promise."

_'...I'm sorry, what?'_

"Oh Mairu, are you starting on Oxynametozonian pills again?" I questioned, bursting into laughter, "You know me! I can't help myself! The humans are too interesting! The wonders, the dreams, the _deaths_ -"

"Which is why you get the bigger part of the promise in this, Iza-nii." Mairu smirked.

"That being?" I asked as my laughing had died down.

"You stay out of Ikebukuro for two months. Not hours. _Months_."

I didn't get to speak because she turned around and told Shizuo something similar. "You stay here in Ikebukuro. Away from Iza-nii. Don't go looking for him, I don't care if you smell him on the edge of Ikebukuro or not." And so we made a pact. the ex-bartender at first refused and tried to walk away, but my sisters seemed to want this for extremely important reasons. After a lot of coaxing, he reluctantly agreed and then stood in front of me. Simple, right?

We were told to shake hands, and even that was too much. We did it anyway so we could leave the others sight as fast as possible. We shook, and I made move to step back when a voice was heard. "Russia Sushi! Come into Russ-" and suddenly I was holding onto a chest and hands were grabbing my waist on impact--

My lips were suddenly on his.

_'My lips....on...'_

_'Oh shit.'_

It may have lasted for a split second, but that didn't matter. It was already done for and there was no taking it back. I remember immediately cackling as my lips left his and he threw the closest thing at me (that being a chair.) We raced around the city again for the umpteenth time, and he still didn’t catch me. _‘Will that protozoan ever learn..’_ I remember thinking to myself. The day ended and I thought that sure, I’ll stay out of Ikebukuro.

...

Ha.

::::

Of course the promise wasn’t kept. He came looking for me again about three days later and entered my apartment without permission… that or Namie let him in. Dumb assistant.

"Izaya, you flea bastard!" I heard him yell, his hands pulling my door off of its hinges.

"Aw. And I just got that door replaced, too. That's upsetting." I said all this with a smile. He grabbed my shirt, lifting me off the ground. "Why did you step foot into Ikebukuro again?!"

"You must be mistaken. I've kept my side of the deal and made Namie go to fetch things." I trailed my finger up his arm in a bored manner, the smile never leaving my face, "You should know by now that I keep my promises."

"Like hell you do! You promise to go with someone to run away, you _don't_. You promise to call somebody back in around an hour, you _don't_. Do not give me that shit."

"Hmm.. for once I have to agree with you," I sighed, letting my arm fall back to my side, and I let my eyes linger on the spot my hand was just sitting. It went from there to his shaded eyes from behind his glasses. He was glaring at me. _'Same old, same old.'_ My eyes moved on their own at the disheveled clothing he wore. The same bartender getup but rustled with. _'He must've just gotten off from work.'_ It wasn't until a few seconds passed by that I realized that there was a noise emitting from him. A low, rusty gurgle coming between his clenched teeth.

Oh...

_He was growling at me._

I threw my head back as much as I could at the position I was in and suddenly the apartment was filled with the sounds of the same repetitive sound coming from within my throat. "So you truly are a monster! Not just on the streets, but even in my own apartment?! This is something entirely new to know, isn't it? How thrilling!"

"Shut up!"

"..."

_'Wait...'_

_'No.'_

_'No no no. I'm imagining things. I have to be.'_

_'He's not kissing me. He's not! He's a monster!'_

Oh. But he was.

And I hated it.

::::

Everything was a blur as I passed through streets, jumped over buildings, anything to get away from him. Anything to get these disgusting feelings to leave me.

My feet steadily stopped when they met the ground of an alleyway. I fell to my knees and grasped my chest, breathing heavily in and out in and out.

Ever since then, I have taken the liberty of leaving Ikebukuro as promised, and didn’t show up for two months. I was being completely honest when I said I didn't. I didn't go. I kept my oath (only because my sisters are mad as hell when something doesn't go their way and I'm involved.) But he didn't. After that day...he never stepped foot towards Shinjuku again. Not that I cared.

...

I did stay away, sure. But I did take on a lot of jobs for Shiki and Akabayashi while doing so. Why? To get my brain into a different mindset. I was told to do many of them which were pretty simple and useless for me to be in at all. But like I said, I did it to get my mind off what happened at Russia Sushi and most of all _him_.

But one day, I was sent somewhere. It was close to buildings I have seen walking around Ikebukuro but never joined into the city itself. I was to meet someone up on top of a fairly tall building that stood between both cities that I roamed. Pretty ironic, huh?

When I got there, it seemed the leader of the gang I was hearing about hadn’t heard my arrival, so I cleared my throat to grab his attention. Said man turned around quickly, a wide grin on his face as he walked towards me. I almost in instinct stepped back, but I kept my guard up and let him stand before me.

His voice was slithery in tone, like a snake’s would be if it could talk. His grin wouldn’t go away either and he roughly grabbed my shoulder--

I was off the building's rooftop into the air.

And the rest... you should already know.

::::

Ever since that day I have been coped up in my apartment, hoping for news from a certain doctor or even his headless girlfriend. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I have the three out of ten cell phones next to me every where I go now. I can't help but freak out when it vibrates in my pocket, and I reach in to grab it. All it ends up as is another call from Shiki. I've talked to him sure, but he's been annoying me lately with call after call. So I pay no mind to it anymore.

I find myself staring at the one cell phone with a doctor's sticker on it every day though. Never have I ever been so eager to hear the pervert's voice, but there's a shit ton of differences I've found in myself over the past few days so... might as well add that to the chart too. But still.

I frown at the thought that slides its way into my mind. It's actually bothering me now. _Not one damn thing from Shinra._ Wouldn't he have called by now?

...

Man was I tired. I haven't gotten much sleep with all the thinking I've been doing. Why is my head hurting so much? I know there's a distant lack of sleep in the mix, but what else? I shut my eyes, trying to not think much of it, but to focus on the bright colors in my shut-eyed vision.

"Iza-chan."

I opened my eyes and made a barely audible grunt stating I was listening. Erika continued slowly, "I was thinking."

"What a surprise there." my voice interrupted. It sounded gravely and it was sore since I hadn't used it in a few days. Nonetheless she spoke again. "Maybe...you and Dotachin could go and check up on him now."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her reflection in the window, "Tell me, what difference would it make even if I did?"

She shrugged, struggling to keep eye contact with me. "I just had a theory t'sall." she paused, inhaling deep through her nose, "He could be asking for y-"

I was up and out of my chair, grabbing a pen that was next to my hand off my desk and lifting it above my head, aiming towards hers. Kadota was grabbing her in an instant, pulling her away from me. My hand jolted down, it hitting air the next second, and I moved quickly.

"You _bitch_!" I yelled, my voice cracking, swinging the pen close to her and Kadota, but missing yet again. I knew a pen would hardly do damage, but what the hell, I was pissed. And...my sight was blurry...

"Do-Dotachin!" I heard Erika scream, but I made to be louder than her.

 _"He's not! He's not he's not he's not he's not!"_ I felt strong arms surround me, the pen falling out of my grasp. _"Even if I did go, IT WOULDN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!"_

"How?! How would it not?!" Kadota gritted out,  I could hardly hear anything. Where was I..? I could feel myself sinking into a black abyss as I screamed my reply.

_"HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!"_

::::

I watched closely as the queen changed from white to a light grey. I looked over to my piece. It was still black. That was when I realized the game had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleasedontgetmadatmeforthecliffhangeritllgetbetteripromise  
> (btw, just adding in case anyone cares... the medicine is a fake. I made the name up)  
> -Kay

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously what have I done ;_;  
> Please someone inform me what sin have I laid down... *sobs*  
> ON A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: this started out as being just a one-shot but people wanted more so here you go! Next chapter is a tad long. Kay, bai for now.


End file.
